the adventures of kiearra shade
by Ocs R' us
Summary: Kiearra Shade, a extension of Train. Her adventures before my first oneshot of her. A very fluffy story line. Rated M caus I don't trust myself.
1. Chapter 1 a begining

A/n: Help the writing fluff bunnies in my head have kidnapped me! I am now trying to fufill their fluffy needs. If you haven' t read Kierra shade. Read before this.

Disclaimer: I don't own blackcat.

No one's pov

The full moon shone brightly on the dark quiet city. The only sound was the soft hum of electricity pounding through the wires.

On the edge of the farthest roof of town sat a young 10 year old, whose long black hair fell to her waist even in it's thick braid, her bangs normally almost hid her moon ring like eyes, but as she looked skyward at the stars they shone a silver calm stare across the heavens. Many a poet would have said the heavens stared back.

This girl, would be known by many names, Shadow, Darkmoon, The Rouge, the luckycat, Mercinary, and even Assasin, but for now she was simply Kiearra Corneilia Shade. The daughter of a bookseller, and a baker. The humble beginings of a living Shadow, and the genisis of a hero.

A/ n: I know horrible right? Well I'll call it a night!


	2. Chapter 2 the clock strikes 4

A/n: Kiearra Shade part two for your reading enjoyment.

Diclaimer I do not own black cat

Reneo's pov

" now then..." the Demented, and possibly demonic teenage girl holding me by my throat off the overpass over the train tracks said, studying the nails of her left hand, " this can go 2 ways my way..." to accentuate this she pointed at her chest, " or you could get crushed by the 4 o clock train I hear it weighs TONS, 72 to be exact. I really couldn't give less of a fucking damn." Her eyes were scarlet red, and her hair fell to her hips in a high sitting braid. Her clothes were white short shorts and a navy blue crop top. On her hip sat a white steel gun.

I could feel her nails biting into my neck, " I'm just a sweeper" I barely croak out. Her eyes got even more scarlet, if that was even possible.

" so you do want to meet my friend."

" oh... no no no... I don't want tooo..." I plead.

" then tell me about the apostles of the stars." She sighed, " unless you fancy getting your bones crushed"

" all right, I'll tell you, you crazy bitch." With that she hurls me onto the platform and before I move an inch her gun is out and pointed at my head.

I sigh relief from not being held by my neck over a set of tracks, " all I know is that it's being run by Creed."

" Creed who?"

" Creed Diskenth," her eyes widened and turned orange . " you know the crazy ex-chronos guy?"

"you have got to be kidding me" she sighed breathing out through her nose As she lowers her gun.

" do you really think i'ld kid around here?" I exclaim why would I my life is on the line!

" No," she says calmly her eyes going storm cloud gray, " your free to go"

" Wait a minitue here," I exclaim rising to my feet " so your just gonna hit me up for information, and expect me to just LEAVE!"

" that's usually how it works" her eyes went pink

" yah, well, hate to break it to yah baby doll, but that info was, hard, to, come, by!" I say ticked that all my leg work was gonna result in this.

" what do you want" she says through gritted teeth.

" Girl- ie Creed Diskenth has a 200 mill bounty on his head" I say unamused by her show of anger. " he. Is. Mine. To. Take. Down." I point at my chest with my thumb.

" I don't want his stupid bounty." She says her black braid bouncing in a sudden gust of wind " I want his head on a silver platter"

" then how s' bout we take him down together." I exclaim throwing my arms out wide.

" why do I need you to help me?"

" ouch..." I say her eyes turn violet as a amused look crosses her face, " you girl-ie" i point to her "need me" I point to my self, " caus i s' got connections."

" A good point"

" so how's about it" I say reaching out my right hand to her, "partners?"

" alright" she says grabbing my hand. No sooner had we started this action than the clock bell chimed 4 o'clock and the train passed under us. The wind coming off of it blowing our clothes and hair."

A/n: alright I know wimpy chapter lengths. But isn't she crazy! Oh look the girl herself

Kiearra: why'ld the stupid sweeper have to narrate this time * exsasperated sigh*( lounges on the couch)

Reneo: hey! I'm not stupid!( Pops out of nowhere)

Me: * cough* beg to differ *cough*

Kiearra: Ditto

Reneo: stupid girls. (Walks away hands in the air)

Kiearra: you didn't answer me.

Me: and that's all We have time for folks! Good night!


	3. sorry An

**This is not new actual writing. I am sorry but I need lots of time and space right now. I will go back to writing in a week at most. I just need time.**

 **For now,**

 **Ciao my lovelies**


End file.
